


A fathers regret

by Aquietwriter25



Series: A mended bond [1]
Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Regret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: It had been a fight, a stupid fight. Regretful words, and a broken father son bond. Can Johnny and Mike patch up their relationship?, and when a enemy of Dracs comes into the picture. Mike  love for his son comes to the light.
Relationships: Mavis Dracula/Jonathan "Johnny" Loughran
Series: A mended bond [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028823
Kudos: 1





	A fathers regret

Johnny had never been a huge party person despite what people believed oh he liked them well enough, he just wasn't good with alot of people.

Not to mention whenever he saw his family an ache of pain thst never fully healed washed over the normally carefree male.

He never admitted it outloud but he was jealous of Drac and Mavis relationship, they were close, had a good solid father daughter bond. Somthing of which he had never had himself.

He was just glad his son Dennis had

"Sweetie?"

Johnny jolted out of his thoughts at his moms voice his demnor suddenly nervous when he saw his mom and dad. He hadn't really been alone with his parents since rhe fight. As he usually had Drac or Mavis at his side.

"Hey mom, dad". Johnny forced a smile. "What are you 2 doing out here?".

"Looking for you". Linda went to her sons side squeezing his hand. "We didn't see you at the party. Wanted to make sure you were alright".

"I'm fine mom". Johnny cleared his throat shifting "you know how I get around a bunch of people sometimes. Just needed some air. You guys can go back to the party. I'll be in, in a few".

"Linda". Mike smiled slightly why dont you go inside. Visit with the guests. Well be along in a minute. I need to have a word with our son".

Looking between the 2 men Linda nodded wordlessly before heading towards the large doors, meeting Mavis half way. Who came looking for he husband, Linda shook her head whispering somthing into her daughter in laws war. Nodding Mavis followed Linda into the Castle. 

Leaving thr 2 males in silence.

"C'mon son". Mikes voice jolting the young male as a gentle hand touched his shoulder. "Lets go for a walk".


End file.
